


New Family

by PattRose



Series: Family Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Family, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair meet a new neighbor who has just lost his parents and is on his own for the first time.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Family/Parents





	New Family

New Family  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair meet a new neighbor who has just lost his parents and is on his own for the first time.  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Sad  
Prompt: parents/family  
Word Count: 1967  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do.  
A/N: This story idea was given to me by Bluewolf. She has fantastic ideas and I was thrilled that she shared it with me. 

 

Jim and Blair were both off that day. Jim was cleaning the loft and Blair was going to start laundry in the basement. He got the first basket of clothing ready and said, “I’ll be back in a flash. I want to get this started. When I get back here, I’ll start something great for dinner.”

“Sounds good, Chief. I’m almost done with dusting and polishing the furniture. Then I just have to finish the bathroom. We’re kicking butt today.”

Blair stood on tip toes and kissed Jim goodbye. Secretly, Jim loved when Blair did that, it turned him on like crazy. And Jim would be surprised to know that it did the same thing to Blair. Or then again, maybe Jim already knew that.

Blair was walking down the hall in the basement when he heard soft crying. It was a male, he could tell that. Blair didn’t know what to do, but the sound drew him into the room and Blair saw a young man trying to work the washing machine. 

“Hi…Need some help?” Blair asked. The kid jumped a foot off the floor and wiped his face off with the back of his hand. 

“I can’t figure this out. I’ve never had to do laundry before and I don’t have anything clean left to wear.”

Blair stuck his hand out and said, “Hi, I’m Blair Sandburg. I live in 307. And you are?”

“My name is Cooper Carson. I’m in 302. My parents used to call me Coop.” A look of sadness overtook his face, making Blair wonder what the hell he’d run into. 

“Let me show you really fast how the washer works, but we need to separate the clothes. You can’t wash whites with blue jeans.”

Blair proceeded to show him how to separate the clothing and then how to turn on the machine. He didn’t stop there, he taught him how to put the soap in. Once the first load was in, Cooper moved to the second one and practiced laundry 101 with Blair watching every step he made. He got both loads started and turned and asked, “What now?”

“It takes about 30 minutes. You can sit on one of the chairs,” he said pointing to them, “or you can wait upstairs. It’s up to you.”

Cooper pulled up a chair and sat down. “I’m afraid to leave. What if someone took my clothes? This is all I have.”

Blair got a load started and sat down next to Cooper. “So what’s your story? You look a little young to live here by yourself.”

“Long story, do you have time?”

“All the time you need,” Blair replied. 

“My folks bought this condo for me, because they knew I needed my own place, even though I was only 17. They wanted me to fit in, instead of being the young new person in college. That was two months ago and they hadn’t really gotten a chance to do much to the condo when they were in a car accident. A drunk hit them and killed them instantly. That was a month ago. I couldn’t make the house payment, so I knew I had to move here. At least this one is paid off. I don’t have any furniture or anything yet, and don’t know when I will. I’m so glad the laundry is free because I’ve hardly any money.”

“Cooper, did you file for your dad’s social security? You’ll get a check until you finish college. All you need is his death certificate. Where are your family members?”

Cooper started to cry softly, head hanging and looking defeated. “I have no family. My parents were all I had.”

“You have no one?” Blair said, without thinking. 

This made Cooper cry harder. “I have no one. We just moved here from another state, so I don’t have friends either.”

Jim was standing outside the room listening to Blair talk with Cooper. He leaned against the wall, with his eyes closed in sympathy for this young man. 

There was a box of Kleenex on the washing machine, so Blair took a couple and gave them to Cooper. “My life mate and I will help you get started, Cooper. It’s going to take a little while, but try not to worry. We’ll guide you every step of the way.”

“Hey, Chief, I thought you got lost.”

Cooper jumped when Jim walked in. Jim wasn’t used to scaring kids, so this bothered him. “Hi, my name is Jim Ellison. I live with Blair.” 

Cooper, trying to act as if he wasn’t a mess, shook his hand and answered, “I’m in 302. It’s good to meet you.”

“Cooper, your wash is done. Now we need to put it in the dryer,” Blair said easily, as if he did this with everyone. Blair took Cooper’s laundry and put it in the dryer and turned it on. “You always have to clean out the lint trap first, or it’ll take forever to dry. Jim taught me that. Believe me, you’re not the only person that didn’t know how to do laundry.” Then he got his own laundry and put it in the dryer next to Cooper’s.

“Really? You didn’t know either?” Cooper was shocked. “I have a question about laundry. Where do I get the soap and dryer sheets?”

Jim almost smiled, but didn’t. “At the grocery store, or at Walmart,” Blair answered. 

“It’s cheaper at Walmart,” Jim was quick to point out. Then he decided to change the subject a little. “Do you have a car?”

“I do, but I don’t have a license. I need an adult to sign for me and I don’t know anyone.”

“Has anyone taught you to drive yet?” Jim asked. 

“My dad was going to start teaching me on the weekend. Then he was killed, so I have a car, but no license.”

“Where is your car?” Jim asked. 

“At a pay per month storage unit. I might have lost it by now.”

“We’ll help you get started, Cooper. First things first. We need the death certificate for a number of things. I’m going to have my dad check into your mom and dad’s house. We’ll see about selling it. Then we need to look through their papers to see if they had insurance for you and anything else they might have left for you. We’ll apply at Social Security for benefits for you until you finish college. So you’ll have money to live on. But college is expensive, so we’ll hope that your parents set some money aside to help with that.” Jim looked deep into his eyes and asked, “What is the number one priority that you would like to take care of other than those two things?”

“It would be nice if I had electricity and gas for the heater. It’s been so cold and I have no heat or lights.”

Jim looked over at Blair and shrugged his shoulders. Blair took over this time. “Cooper, you and I will go and take care of that tomorrow. Okay? I don’t have anything pressing at the university, so I can miss a day to help you out. Then Jim can help you learn to drive. He’s a great teacher. And I’m a teacher, so if you need help with anything that has to do with school, let me know.”

“You guys are so nice to me. Why?” Cooper really was surprised he hadn’t expected anything like that. 

Jim said, “Because we’re nice guys. We both know what it’s like to have little family, so you have to make the best of it with strangers or friends.”

“I don’t have any friends yet. I was telling Blair that. First of all, I have little time to socialize. I’m so behind on my homework, it isn’t even funny. And secondly, who wants to be friends with a kid that’s only 17 that keeps crying for his mom and dad?”  
Jim couldn’t help it. He pulled Cooper into his arms and said, “You don’t have to cry alone anymore, son. We’re here for you.”

Cooper stayed in Jim’s arms for a long while. Then he finally pulled out and said, “I missed that more than anything. My parents were big on hugging.”

“You know what? I’m going to call my boss and see if I can take some paid time off and help you get things settled. I have tons of time built up. I’m a cop, by the way. Does that bother you?” Jim asked. 

“I’ve never known any cops, but I don’t have the luxury of being picky. Besides, what’s wrong with being a cop?”

“Some people would disagree with you, Cooper,” Jim teased. 

Blair asked, “What are you taking at school?”

“My major is Criminal Justice. My minor is in Psychology. I love my classes, but I need more books and don’t have a dime to buy them with.”

“I’ll get you on the right track, Cooper. For right now, you can take the bus. You catch it right out front at the corner and it’ll take you right to Rainier. It’s a cheap, easy way to get to and from school. And Jim and I will give you our cell phone numbers for you to call if you have any problems. I’ll get you the monthly pass for now.”

“Why are you guys being so nice to me?” he asked, pitifully. 

“Because no one else is, Cooper. When we’re done, you’re going to know how to do lots of things. Blair is going to teach you to cook and I will too. We’re going to show you how to shop for meals, just like we do. You’re going to be on a budget that allows for all your bills to be paid each month,” Jim said. 

“This is going to take forever,” Cooper whined. 

“Do you have anywhere else to be right now?” Blair asked. 

“No, I guess not.” 

“Okay, tomorrow we’ll get your utilities turned on. Then we’ll stop at some used furniture stores to get you a few pieces to help you settle in? What happened to all your mom and dad’s stuff?”

“Everything is still in the house, but the bank put a lock on it.”

Jim was getting angrier as he listened. “I’m going to get all your furniture from the house. I promise. Blair, don’t buy anything, we’ll get it from the bank. Even if I have to make two payments to get it, it’ll be worth it.”

“I don’t understand why you’re being so nice,” Cooper said, with tears rolling down his sad face. 

“And like we said before, because no one else is. We’re your new family, Cooper. Whether you like it or not. You’ll be expected to come to all holiday dinners at our house, expected to meet with all our family members and anything else that has to do with family. Understood?” Jim asked. 

Cooper went into Jim’s arms and just sobbed his heart out and Jim let him. Blair came over and hugged him too. “Everything will work out, Cooper. Don’t you worry,” Blair whispered. “You’re going to bring some things and stay at our house tonight. Then we’ll start taking care of things tomorrow.”

“Okay, I will. I’m so lonely.”

“You won’t be any longer,” Blair assured him. 

Jim knew that he and Blair would see to it that this child had all the help he needed. Things were going to look up for him if it killed someone. 

The end


End file.
